


This House Is Not A Home

by CurrentlyObsessed



Series: Three Cheers For Broken Relationships (and A Shot of Whiskey for Trying) [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyObsessed/pseuds/CurrentlyObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Gerard and Frank agree that their house is no longer a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This House Is Not A Home

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is inspired by the song 'Home by Three Day's Grace'  
> :)

I road the bus to get home that night. But I wasn't really going home, was I? I was going to a house, a house that I owned, but it hardly felt like a place you could call 'home'.

I knew that the moment I walked in the door my boyfriend, Gerard, would be there. But he wasn't really my boyfriend anymore. Gerard was becoming nothing but the hollow shell of the man I once called 'my boyfriend'. It wasn't his fault, I knew that, but it wasn't mine either. It was the drugs and the alcohol.

I almost don't want to go 'home'. I just want to leave. Go somewhere else, but I can't. I can't because of Gerard, and for some reason, it's probably not a bad thing.

* * *

 

I sat on the couch and sighed. I knew Frank would be coming home soon, but there wasn't anything special about that thought. Frank would be coming home to a cold apparentment that neither of us felt comfortable in. Frank wouldn't be Frank when he walked in the door either. He'd be tired and angry. It wasn't his fault though, he just works too hard...And I'm no help.

As much as I hated it, I knew I'd be stoned by the time he came home.

And I was right.

I think I nearly died from guilt when Frank walked in the door with a tired sigh and stalked off into the kitchen. He had obviously had a bad day at work and now he had to deal with me.

"Gerard, how come it's so cold in here?", Frank asked from in the kitchen.

Weird. I hadn't realized it was cold. Then I remembered something. I had for gotten to pay of electricity bills.

"Umm...", I started un-surely, "I forgot to pay the bills".

No sound came from the kitchen for a moment and then I could hear Frank storm over. He grabbed my sketch book that had been resting on the arm of the chair and threw it at me.

"Why can't you do anything?!", he yelled at me, "I ask something so _simple_ from you and you can't even do it!".

I sighed and moved the sketch book onto the coffee table.

"Frankie, I'm sorry, I forgot", I told him, looking into his angry eyes, "I'll do it tomorrow, I swear!".

Frank rolled his eyes at me.

"Like _hell_ you will! All you do is sit around and get high and drink!", he yelled, with angry tears coming to his eyes. I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"I lost my job!", I yelled, "I don't know what to do, Frank!".

Frank ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, obviously sitting around and doing nothing isn't working, now is it?", he asked, glaring at me.

I stayed quiet and looked away from him. He didn't get what I was going through. He didn't understand how humiliating it was to of lost my job and be unable to help support Frank.

"I thought you said you were looking for a job", Frank said a little quieter but still almost yelling.

I stood up and looked at him.

"I am! I haven't heard back from anyone yet! Nobody wants to hire me!", I yelled.

"Well keep looking", Frank sneered back.

I had, had enough by that point. I turned around and walked towards our bedroom. No matter how hard I try, he's never satisfied.

"You need to get off my case", I muttered as I closed the door, leaving Frank standing there, staring at him looking kind of hurt.

Sometimes I think I'd be better off alone. Sometimes I think that it would be better if Frank wasn't here. Sometimes I think of life without Frank. Sometimes I cry because I hate the thought of life with out Frank.

 

* * *

 

Watched Gerard get up and run away into our room, like he always does. He doesn't want to hear what I have to say anymore. I don't even know why I bother sometimes, but somehow I know things would be worse if I didn't.

I went and grabbed Gerard's sketch book, and began flipping through it, like I often do. Amidst all the drawings of talking toaster and decaying forests, was a drawing of us.

I stared it for awhile. It was a drawing of us holding hands and laughing while blurred off in the distance was us fighting and yelling. I just stared at it. Maybe Gerard was seeing what I was seeing, and wanting what I want. Maybe he was seeing our constant arguing and hateful words. Maybe he wanted for us to just love each other the same way we used to again.

I looked down at the bottom of the drawing where he always writes the dates.

It was from today.


End file.
